Breath Of A Miracle
by Sydoodles
Summary: Link finds himself in dire circumstances; alone, overwhelmed, and helpless. He pleads to Hylia... Whom will come to his aid? A Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild one-shot. Heavily based on my own interpretations and lightly based on the 2016 E3 news.


Disclaimer: it has been well over 5+ years since I have written a fanfiction. This was just inspired spur of the moment. May contain spoilers to those of you who have not seen the 2016 E3 Zelda news. I don't own Zelda. Most  
of this is taken from my own imagination with skeletal structure from the 2016 E3 news.

It had been 12 hours. 12 hours since Link was awakened by the mysterious voice. The only further instruction he had received was from an old man. Even that was vague to his lack of memory of his past life. He had scraped  
his brain for anything. _Any kind of memory,_ before he had awakened. Nothing. Now Link was left to his own, with nothing but the Sheikah slate, his pants and his thin shirt. He was still a bit unstable with his awakened  
body, occasionally stubbing his toe on a rock or his bare feet stepping on thorns or tripping over roots.  
Now, Link was climbing the side of a mountain in hopes of getting an even better view of his surroundings. He had no weapons. No gear. Of course, he didn't know better. Only left to him was his basic instincts. Find  
food, find water, find shelter. The search for water was still futile, and is thirst grew more and more into dehydration. Finally, just as the wind began to pick up and clouds began to gather,he found aledge to pull himself  
onto.

The ledge continued onward to his left, and further back from where he sat was a bush, and by this bush, water glistened on the face of the mountain, probably frommelting snow caps even higher up.

Without knowing better, Link pressed his lips against the cool surface and slurped and caught every drip with his tongue.

Who knows how long time had passed and he was able to quench his thirst and steady his head and regain himself. Now, his stomach rumbled. Yet that was far more easier to ignore compared to his thirst. Except for now, the wind had picked up  
even more, and the clouds had become even darker,and before he could pick himself up, drops of rain pelted his face and neck.  
The sudden drop in temperature did not mix well with his cooled skin from his sweat, and he shivered, looking around his surroundings frantically. He remembered the ledge to his left, and began to sidle along it.  
The rain began to fall harder and harder, making the ledge slicker and slicker. Surely he would've reached the end of it by now...  
Thunder rumbled, and lightning shot not to far distance. The hairs on his arms and neck stood up, and not from the cold.  
Link knew that he had to leave the mountainside, and fast. But how?

He looked around himself again, and tried to lean to get a better view. To much weight on his front foot made him slip, but he caught himself with a fumbling of his feet and hands. Now he was unstable, his muscles cramping up. He gritted  
his teeth, his jaw clenched. Readjusting himself would make him loose his footing again... He prayed to the only deity he knew that he heard of from the old man.

"Hylia... Please..." He groaned his muscles began to tighten. His left calf muscle seized up witha sharp pain, and all too fast the involuntary muscle spasm sent his left leg over the ledge and Link cried out both in pain and in fright.  
His heart pounded and he shook, his right leg and foot trying to find any traction against the cliff side. His arms only held him up, and even their stamina was fading.  
Another bolt of lightning and thunder. The rain poured mercilessly and clouded his vision. He cried out for help. "Hylia please! Help me!" His arms started to shake uncontrollably and he gasped as he tried to continue to  
hold on. He's legs churning. He only continued to slip. He dug his nails into the gritty slick rock and in a last scream of despair...  
...he fell.

By the time he had awoken, the rain continued to fall in steady sheets. It was dark now, and Link layer on his side, with rocks and soil as his bed. He turned over to his back and gasped and cried out as he put weight on his right shoulder  
and arm to push himself onto his back. Hot pain shot through him. Broken. His arm was broken, along with his wrist. His temples pounded as well, and he shivered all at the same time.

He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth once more to fight the searing pain. Tiny tears dotted the corners of his eyes.  
 _"O Hylia... I need thy Help..."_

 __

 _-_

 __

Link surfaced back to consciousness. This time, he was on his left side. The rain had lightened to a mist, and a light fog covered the ground. Links half open eyes blankly stared. On his lopsided field of vision, Link saw something  
materialize. It all happened so slowly. Almost dreamlike. A form of materializing black particles took shape. Link continued to watch through the haze of his mind, not fully registering what was happening.

The particles solidified into more solid textures and colors, resembling a very large... Wolf?  
The wolf howled, a sound that seemed to reach beyond the rain clouds and to the moon. The wolf was a majestic thing, with proud piercing blue eyes. The wolf approached Link snd stared.  
Link held out an uninsured hand to touch the beasts head, and it obliged. It's fur was so soft...

A pang of hunger roiled through Links body, making him gag.  
"Food...get food".  
Whether Link was delirious or not, the wolf seemed to understand, and turned itself around and bounded gracefully into e nearby woods. Link closed his eyes, and the next time he opened them, he was nudged by the snout of the wolf. The wolf  
had caught some fish, and Link took one with his uninterested hand and hungrily bit into the flesh, disregarding the scales and bones.  
Once he had eaten, the wolf laidaround him, it's body heat warming Links own.

This time, Link fell asleep naturally.

Mid-morning, had arrived, and with it, a bright new day. Birds chirped in the trees.

Link woke up, and gasped in pain once more, remembering his broken arm and wrist. Somehow, he managed to sit up. The wolf behind him sensed this too, and moved in front of Link. Link watched it, admiring its grace and power. The  
wolf suddenly howled, and in aflash of white, stood before him a Spirit of a man that somehow looked like him.

Link was besides himself.

 _"Link, you must listen. I am the spirit of a hero long before this time. I have been called to look after goddess Hylia has heard your pleas. You will learn more of your past and fate in your journeys."_

With that, a flash of light filled Links vision. He found himself in a healersbuilding.  
In the distance, a wolf howled.

I know I ended it soon because it's almost midnight.  
So before some of you say stuff let me clarify.

In E3 they did say that there where going to be buildings and villages and peoplein Hyrule, but none could be seen in the demo versions.  
Also I put a story behind the use of the wolf link amiibo. I don't know if there actually will be a story or if he'll be more like a trophy use thing like in super smash brothers or a summon. Anyway, I wanted him to be like heroes shade in  
TP.

Thank you and goodnight!


End file.
